


Cat Scratch Fever

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Hux finds a kitten, I never write fluff so forgive me, M/M, Meet-Cute, Millicent is NOT happy, Modern AU, Poor Kylo Ren, Pre-Relationship, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: Hux finds a kitten and takes it home. Millicent is not happy, in fact she's down right furious and so is Hux's attractive neighbor who has to listen to Millicent's angry howls.





	Cat Scratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I got two cats back in January and have never had a problem. All of a sudden they're sworn enemies and cannot be in the same room together without fighting. (I'm talking vicious, scary fights.) Hux's frustration is inspired by my own recent endeavors to get two cats to play along nicely, and this seemed like the perfect way to get the last couple hundred words I needed to win NaNo.

Hux couldn’t take it anymore. It had only been a few hours, but it seemed like days since he’d found the kitten mewing helplessly in the bushes at the far end of the parking lot. There weren’t any people or any other cats nearby, as far as he could tell, and Hux couldn’t just leave it there. The tiny cat didn’t seem to be afraid of him, and only let out the littlest, saddest squeak when he picked it up, and Hux figured the kitten was probably more hungry than scared or hurt. So he brought it inside, not thinking, for a second, about how his large, orange tabby and all around drama queen, Millicent would react.

Not well was an understatement. Hux hadn’t know cats could growl, but the sound Millie unleashed was unlike anything he’d ever heard before. He was confident that demon spawn freshly arrived from the bowels of hell weren’t as hateful and ornery as his cat. Her ears were laying flat against her head and her teeth were bared as she hissed violently. Hux had quickly deposited the tiny intruder in the bathtub and then tried to sequester Millie into the spare bedroom that he sometimes used as an office. It was where her litter boxes and cat tree lived, and Hux was pretty sure she considered it to be her room. Millicent put up quite a fight in the process, and now Hux had any number of angry red scratches, many of which were bleeding slightly.

In addition to fighting him the whole way, Millicent took extra exception to being banished. She was howling and pawing at the door with a fury he didn’t know she was capable of, and even after three hours, she didn’t seem to show any signs of stopping. Hux had furiously looked up what he could find on quelling aggression and introducing new cats to a household, but most of the advice he found online advised a very gradual process over the course of days if not weeks. Hux didn’t have that kind of time. What he had was a headache and a furious feline. It was too late to take the kitten, which he suspected was a boy and who he’d been calling Squeak, to the vet or the humane society since it was just past nine. 

Hux was usually enjoying a cup of tea and getting ready for bed about now. Instead of his usual routine, however, he was watching the little foundling continue to explore the apartment in between trips to the food and water bowls Hux had set out. If Squeak was distressed by Millicent’s unwelcoming behavior, he didn’t show it which was something of a relief. Hux wasn’t sure he could say the same of his neighbors. He lived in an apartment building after all. The complex was small but nice. There were only eight units, four up, four down. Despite the rather meager number of occupants, Hux didn’t really know any of them. He might occasionally see one of them in the parking lot on his way to or from his car, but he hadn’t actually spoken to any of them for more than a minute or two. Hux lived on the second floor at the end of the hall and was pretty sure that the apartments next to and below his could hear what was going on. They couldn’t have been happy about it but so far had been polite enough to ignore the ruckus, until now.

Hux had been pacing anxiously, hands in his hair, whisper-shouting at his cat to knock it the fuck off, and now there was someone pounding angrily at his door. Hux was already on edge, his nerves completely frayed by the ordeal by this point, and he was not at all equipped to justify his cat’s assholishness to a stranger. He couldn’t just pretend he wasn’t there, and there was nothing he could do about the fact that he was a mess. He’d changed into pajama bottoms after he relocated Millicent. In the forray, she’d peed all over him, and he didn’t care to have another outfit ruined. So he’d put on something comfy after his shower and had skipped adding a shirt once he’d covered his scratched forearms in Neosporin. Hux threw open the door and found himself face to face with a man who looked like he wouldn’t think twice about strangling him on the spot. 

“Do you have any idea how much noise your cat is making?” the man asked furiously. His brow was pulled low in an intense scowl and his eyes were murderous. He had his shoulders squared and his very powerful looking arms crossed. He was wearing black pants and a black tank top, and Hux recalled seeing him around from time to time. Hux also recalled finding him unfairly attractive with his broad shoulders and strong build. At the moment all Hux could focus on was his own annoyance at his neighbor’s attempt to scold him. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do,” Hux spat back. There was no way in hell his neighbor was anywhere near as fed up as Hux was, and apparently the guy hadn’t expected Hux to be so agitated. “Now, unless you have any more asinine questions you’d like to ask me, please go away.” 

Hux swung the door shut and expected that to be that. Only the tall, dark, and angry neighbor threw out an arm to stop the door from closing and stepped forwards. He crossed the threshold into Hux’s apartment with renewed menace.

“So what are you going to do about it?” the angry neighbor asked in a tone that made Hux instantly feel even more defensive. 

“Ah, another stupid question,” Hux quipped in response, relying on sarcasm to defend himself. 

“Some of us would like to enjoy a little peace and quiet some time soon. That cat has been going nuts for hours, and some of us would like to go to sleep.”

“I’m aware, and believe me, I’d love to be sleeping right now just like everyone else.”

“So, make them stop,” the other man commanded. 

“Thank you!” Hux threw his hands up in complete and total exasperation. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that. I’m sure everything will be fine now with your helpful guidance.”

“I…”

“I’ve tried everything, and I don’t know what else to do. So if you’ve got any reasonable suggestions I’d love to hear them.”

“Well…”

“Yes?”

“Ummm…”

“Tell you what.” Hux stomped over to the coffee table where Squeak was sitting, watching the current melee, and scooped him up. He marched the cat over to the intruder, who took a recoiling step backwards, and Hux pushed the cat into his arms. “Here. Since you’re such a cat expert, you take him.”

The guy’s eyes widened and all traces of the anger he first displayed were replaced with a tentative fear. Hux suddenly realized how irrational he was being, and that he’d probably crossed a line. He felt a burst of guilt and was fully prepared to apologize and take the cat back. He certainly hadn’t expected his neighbor, whose name and apartment number Hux still didn’t know, to cradle the cat against his chest and hold him close. Squeak squeaked a tiny hello and then stretched so he could rub the top of his head under the guy’s chin. Well Hux may have made an enemy for life, but Squeak now had a new best friend or so it would seem.

“See Squeak likes you.” Hux observed in a quick rush of words. Such a ridiculous, rash decision would fall apart if the guy was left to think about it too long. Hux tried to give him a gently shove, prompt him into leaving.

“Squeak?” It was a question of confusion, and his solid frame didn’t even seem to notice Hux’s prodding. Normally that’d be quite appealing but at the moment it was only an inconvenience. 

“Yes. That,” Hux pointed unceremoniously at the cat,” is Squeak.” 

“Because he squeaks?” 

“Yes, very astute,” Hux remarked. 

“I can’t take your cat,” his neighbor protested. He sounded flabbergasted, as though he just cottoned on to what was happening and was letting common sense dictate his actions. 

“Good news, it’s not my cat.” Hux was still rushing, the words pouring out of his mouth in desperation. “I found him outside in the bushes when I got home. I was going to take him to the humane society in the morning, but congratulations, he’s yours now.”

“But…”

“Listen, I already have a cat, and clearly she is not happy.” Hux gestured sloppily towards the hallway where Millicent’s yowls of dissatisfaction hadn’t let up. “If you take him, she’ll shut up, and we can all go to bed. Deal?” The neighbor still looked a little shell shocked but when he didn’t respond, Hux just steamrolled ahead. “I have food and an extra litter box you can have, even if it’s just for tonight. I can pick him up in the morning and take him to the humane society” Hux’s attempt to negotiate was met with further silence so Hux tacked on a desperate please. 

“Uh...okay.” 

“Really?” Hux was honestly surprised the guy caved. He just got a nod in response to his astonishment but the victory still stood. “Perfect. You take him, I’ll get the stuff and meet you in your apartment. Wait which one are you in?” 

“2c. I’m right next door.” He hadn’t moved from his spot just inside the door, and was just staring at Hux while he scrambled to grab the food and water dishes he’d set out. They were cast offs from when Millicent was a kitten. He’d gotten her nicer, newer bowls since then but hadn’t discarded the old one for some reason. He was glad that he still had them. The tiny cat had scarfed all of what Hux had put out for him, so Hux dumped out the water that was left in the other bowl, poured some cat chow into a Ziploc baggie, and then dumped that all in an empty grocery bag. With the handles of the grocery bag slung over one wrist, he grabbed the makeshift litter box that he’d made out of a tin foil lined shoe box, and headed for the hallway.

The door to 2c was ajar, and Hux’s neighbor was standing in the middle of the living room looking uncertain. From what Hux could tell, it was likely that this apartment’s layout mirrored his own which meant that Millicent’s room shared a wall with the unit. No matter, that would all be resolved as soon as he was told where to set the cat supplies. No instruction seemed forthcoming, so Hux just set it on the floor.

“Okay, there’s food and bowls in the bag. He ate quite a bit earlier but didn’t drink much, but he should be fine if you set both out for him to graze. I’d put the litter box somewhere close, I don’t actually know if he’s box trained or not, otherwise you should be all set.”

Once again Hux didn’t get a response. He wondered if the shock of sudden pet parenthood had rendered the man speechless. Either way, Hux had a pissy cat to sooth and really wanted to take some aspirin and go to bed. 

“Alright, I’ll be back to pick him up around 7, if that works.”

“7 is fine,” finally responded. 

“Good. Good,” Hux intoned, unsure what else to say. “Well, have a good night.” 

“Night.” Hux heard the response as he was closing the door behind himself.

The next morning Hux knocked on the door of 2c at exactly 7 am. It took an extra round of knocking before the door swung open. His neighbor was standing there looking particularly sleep ruffled. His hair was a mess, and he’d taken off his shirt at some point and forgotten to put it back on. It was distracting, so much so, that it took Hux a moment before he realized that Squeak was perched on the man’s shoulder. The cat let out an inquisitive trill, and Hux had to remind himself to stop staring. 

“It’s 7,” Hux supplied by way of explanation. In his overwhelmed state last night, he hadn’t given too much thought to his appearance but now he felt weirdly over dressed. He smoothed the front of his button down shirt, and then reached up to take Squeak. Hux’s movement, seemed to jolt the apartment’s inhabitants into greater wakefulness and he stepped away from Hux’s reach.

“I...uh...I think I’m going to keep Squeak.”

“Oh.” Hux was surprised to say the least. The man had seemed so reluctant and unsure the night before. “If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Alright then, I guess I’ll go,” Hux said awkwardly, not actually moving. He’d gotten up early and budgeted time in his morning to take the cat to the humane society. Now he had almost an hour to kill before he needed to leave for work. Hux turned to go back to his apartment and maybe have a second cup of coffee. 

“You can stay if you want.” It was an odd offer but very tempting. There was an earnestness in the request that made Hux agree. He ended up taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Squeak jumped from the neighbor’s shoulder onto the counter and squeakily demanded pets. Hux was happy to oblige and noticed his neighbor started smiling softly as Hux did so. The smile disappeared and was replaced with something more neutral once he noticed Hux looking at him. “How’s your cat…?” 

“Millicent is fine,” Hux answered truthfully. She’d emerged from the room like a bat out of hell but quieted down when she realized the offending creature was gone. Then she had spent the whole night rubbing against every surface in the apartment while Hux slept.

“Your cat’s name in Millicent?” There was curiosity and playful judgement there. The smile returned, and Hux smiled back.

“Your cat’s name is Squeak,” Hux countered with just as much mock scorn. 

“You named him.” The look that crossed his face as he delivered the retort was slightly incredulous but some how fond.

“I know,” Hux acknowledge, now wondering if they were flirting. The last 12 hours had been incredibly bizarre, and this was far from the realm of things Hux excelled at. That his neighbor had taken the cat in the first place, decided to keep it, and then invited Hux to come in was far beyond what he had expected to ever happen, and it seemed like too much to think that the guy he’d seen from afar and wondered about would be into him. Hux felt like being serious for a moment. “But you know you don’t have to call him that.” 

“I think it suits him.” The smile was back, this one shy as he reached forward and scooped up Squeak without taking his eyes off of Hux. “So if I know your cat’s name, I should probably know yours too.”

“I’m Hux.” Hux stood and offered his hand to shake. That look of fond incredulousness returned. 

“I’m Kylo. You already know Squeak.” Kylo smiled bashfully this time.

“That I do,” Hux smiled back, half looking at Squeak. “I’ll have to introduce you to Millicent some time.”

“How about Friday?” Kylo asked before tentatively adding, “Maybe I can take you out to dinner afterwards?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://cheerios-and-pocket-lint.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi!  
> I reblog Star Wars, Kingsman, and Hannibal mostly.


End file.
